Teasing
by Luisee
Summary: Después de la muerte de su esposa, Scott tuvo que cuidar de su hijo solo, las cosas se complican por lo arisco que se vuelve, pero entonces llega Alfred a cambiarlo todo.


**Summary**: Después de la muerte de su esposa, Scott tuvo que cuidar de su hijo solo, las cosas se complican por lo arisco que se vuelve, pero entonces llega Alfred a cambiarlo todo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía o algo así.

**Pairing**: Estados Unidos X Escocia/ Alfred X Scott.

**N/A**:Ya sabes, Ale. He pasado por la depresión de mi vida :c y lo que menos tenía eran ganas de escribir pero yo te lo había prometido. Y como dije antes puedo tardar pero cumpliré. No es taaaan largo como me gustaría y como te gustaría, pero lo compensaré con más cosas en algún momento ._. lo juro ;D ¡Feliz día del padre atrasadísimo!

Liam y Neil (Raro y jamás usado ._.) son las Irlandas :3 y la tía Gwen es Nyo!Gales n.n

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* ❀•❀•❀ **Teasing ** ❀•❀•❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Scott, su mente se volvió nada, su mundo perfecto se derrumbó y sus ojos verdes observaron al doctor frente a él. Las paredes blancas, los pisos blancos y su alma oscurecida. Sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza de la necesaria. Hacerse daño en las manos no arreglaría sus problemas ni sus desgracias. No es como que realmente lo hiciera sentir mejor.

—Lo siento, señor Kirkland, hicimos lo posible, pero no pudimos salvarlos a ambos —la voz del doctor hizo eco, el pelirrojo sólo escuchó la exclamación de angustia de Gilbert, Scott no podía hablar, sus cuerdas vocales habían sido cortadas por el dolor. Justo ahora sólo deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.

—¿El bebé? —la voz de Gilbert de nuevo, había notado el estado de shock que atravesaba ese hombre, era mejor que alguien hablara, eso era mejor que vivir en la ignorancia de a quien habían perdido— ¿Ella? —Scott buscó apoyo pero no encontró a nadie, más que ese chico, el amigo de Elizabeta. ¿Dónde está Arthur cuando lo necesitan? ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?

—La señora no… no pudimos hacer nada por ella… —y con esas palabras todo fue dicho. Elizabeta había muerto. La esposa de Scott había muerto dando a luz a su primer hijo. Cuando Scott más feliz era, su mundo se había hecho polvo.

El doctor se retiró, pero hubo un gran momento de silencio después de eso. Gilbert pensó que todo era una horrible pesadilla pero no lo era. Su amiga Elizabeta había muerto. No había nada que hacer. Por su lado, el esposo de ella lloraba por dentro y sin hacer ruido. Se habría muerto de pura amargura pero aún tenía una razón por la cual vivir, su hijo lo necesitaba. Por aquellos segundos de lucidez, Scott se contempló así mismo cuidando de un bebé, llevándolo a la escuela, criándolo solo y sin ayuda. Porque él podía, porque no necesitaba más. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo iba hacer. Su mujer ya no estaba y eso significaba que su corazón se había cerrado y jamás sería abierto de nuevo. Nadie podía salvarlo. Nadie tenía tanto poder.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Gilbert, frente a los cuneros de los recién nacidos, miraba una cabecita pelirroja. Tan lindo niño, pese a ser una mini copia de Scott. Sentía que había una esencia de Elizabeta, justo ahí. Eso lo hizo sonreír de manera pura. Scott llegó a su lado y contempló a su primogénito. Hermoso. Fue la palabra que pensó el joven padre.

•

•

Meses después.

•

•

—Gwen, ya déjamelo a mí —gemía Liam, queriendo cargar a su sobrino— Has estado todo la mañana con Ian, lo quiero ya~ —pero al parecer la nueva tía no tenía en sus planes soltar a su adorado sobrino. Pues ese pequeñito era tan adorable que no podía separase de él.

—No, no, Ian es sólo mío —la chica sonrió alejándose de su hermano.

Scott sonreía por el hecho de ver que a su hijo nunca le faltaría el calor de una familia aun si Elizabeta no estaba. El dolor y la pérdida jamás se iban a ir pero de todos modos él era feliz por poder tener a su pequeño Ian, eso era más de lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Tras un buen rato de juegos, Gwen por fin dejó que sus pelirrojos hermanos pudieran agarrar al bebé. Y decidió que era un buen momento para hablar un poco con su hermano. Así que mientras Liam y Neil jugaban con el bebé y lo llevaban a la cocina, ella decidió hacer algo muy estúpidamente necesario.

—Scott —le llamó, sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala— Sé que yo… yo no era una gran amiga para Elizabeta, tú sabes todos los problemas que pasamos, pero quiero que sepas que no por eso no… no voy a sufrir su pérdida, pero igual pienso que algún día cuando lo hayas superado… tienes que hacer tu vida de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo… —responde con sequedad. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere joderle la vida? Ya ha escuchado demasiados consejos que no pidió. Eso le molesta de sobremanera, siente que en cualquier momento sacará toda su furia y sus hermanos, que sólo quieren animarlo, lo pagaron.

—Me refiero que hagas tu vida con… —siente miedo por lo que va a decir. Está al tanto de cómo será la respuesta que recibirá— Otra mujer… —esa fue como una condena de muerte para Gwen, pues sabía que su hermano se pondría furibundo.

—¿Te estás burlando, tonta? —cuanta impotencia pudo sentir en aquel momento, parecía que todos se burlaban de su existencia y sus creencias— Eso nunca, deja de vivir en tu estúpido mundo de fantasía donde todo se arregla con unas cuantas palabras de aliento, nadie me va a hacer cambiar, Gwendolyn, na-die. Iré a darme una ducha—Scott se paró, sólo el sonido de un portazo se escuchó y la chica quedó sola. Su hermano en vedad necesita un héroe que lo salvara de toda esa amargura.

.

.

.

Scott se secaba el cabello húmedo con una toalla azul, se miraba en el espejo, Joder, realmente se arrepentía de haber sido tan directo y grosero con su hermana pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, no está dispuesto a ofrecerle disculpas a Gwen. Con cuidado y sabiendo que ella le pudo haber contado a los gemelos o a Arthur, Scott sale de su habitación y se dirige a la sala, cuando entra todo está en orden.

Liam y Neil juegan en el sillón grande como todos unos idiotas, lo que siempre han sido, eso le trae mucho recuerdos al hermano mayor, Gwen tiene a Ian entre sus brazos, junto a ella está Arthur… pero hay algo que no encaja, un sujeto está junto a su rubio hermano, eso es raro, Arthur no suele llevar muchas amigos a casa.

—Hmmpmm…—sólo hace un sonido de disgusto, porque siente que ese es un intruso que no debería estar ahí, en su casa, cerca de su hijo, y por más amigo que sea Arthur no tiene nada que hacer en esos momentos. El chico pelirrojo bufa frustrado , en verdad se está haciendo un amargado de lo peor.

—Ven, cariño —lo llama Gwen palmeando el sofá, y Scott se extraña por el mote tan dulce, pero no dice nada, sólo se siente y agarra a su hijo, sus ojos verdes se topan con los de ese tipo entrometido a través de los cristales de unas gafas. El mayor se molesta y mejor decide ver a su hijo. Los momentos en familia no se comparten con alguien que no es parte de ella.

Es cuando Scott se pregunta… ¿Ian será tan infeliz como lo es él ahora?, ¿Habrá una forma de cambiar las cosas?, ¿La habrá?

Para su desgracia no sabe la respuesta.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* ❀•❀•❀ To Be Continued ❀•❀•❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**N/A**: Con amor y tomates para Ale~. Digno de mí. Miles de gracias por leer. En fin… y y y no pido comentarios porque no los merezco ya que no hubo love love en este capítulo ._.


End file.
